creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Plow
Basic information The Plow is a tool (or maybe rather an ability for your all-purpose-arctek-gauntlet) that enables your player character to till land so you can plant Seeds to grow Crops, or also to transform several types of natural blocks (see below). Obtaining a Plow Plows cannot be obtained from Treasure Chests or Creatures. They can (only) be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key). Unlocking the crafting recipe The crafting recipe to craft a Plow will be unlocked by: * crafting or finding a Stone Mining Cell (can be obtained from Keepas of any kind as a loot or pet-harvest, and can also be discovered in Obsidian Treasure Chests occasionally) * smelting Obsidian (Bars) in a Forge from Obsidian Ore that can be extracted from Nodes on the Fossil layer underground, in Mountains or at recesses - or can alternatively be discovered in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests * collecting Wheat Seeds by harvesting Tallgrass found in Grassland, Woodlands, Forests and valleys between Mountains, or harvesting Savannah Tallgrass that can only be found in Savannah biomes Crafting a Plow To craft 1 Plow you will need: * 2 (blocks of) grey Stone found on Mountains, in Caves and on the Fossil layer underground close to the surface, which can be mined without a Power Cell * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Obsidian (Bars) made in a Forge from Obsidian Ore that can be extracted from Nodes found on the Fossil layer underground (accessible through shallow Caves), in recesses next to rivers or in Mountains Crafting/taking a Plow is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe for the Cooking Station. Using a Plow To use the Plow, you have to equip the Plow(-ability) by using right-click on the Plow icon in your inventory/bag which will make it go into the tool slot next to your character's portrait. You can cycle between weapon, mining cell and tool by typing TAB. When choosing the Plow, you will "ready" it and can then use it on any tillable block on the ground or on any transformable block/object by left-clicking and holding down the left mouse-button for 1,5 seconds. If a block or object is arable or transformable, then the cursor will turn cyan-blue and (depending on the type of cursor you've chosen) tilte sideways, otherwise the cursor will stay white when pointing at blocks that can't be changed nor tilled. Transforming blocks with a Plow Ever since update R40, Plows can now change certain blocks when you use the equipped Plow on them (only on blocks that have been placed into the world of course, not in any kind of storage): * blocks of Ashenwood can be "plowed" to become purely decorative Ashenwood Logs * blocks of Cragwood can be "plowed" to become Cragwood Logs * blocks of Weepwood can be "plowed" to become Weepwood Logs (without any Moss on them) * blocks of Elderwood Leaves can be "plowed" to become a batch of Rimecones * blocks of Autumnwood Leaves (no matter if Mocha Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves or Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves) can be "plowed" to become Fallen Leaves (that will turn into Mocha Autumnwood Leaves when harvested) * blocks of Snow can be "plowed" to become a thin layer of Snow (that will turn back into a normal sized block of Snow again when being harvested) * blocks of Sand can be "plowed" to become Seashells (1 unit) * Tall grass can no longer be plowed, this was a bug and should be fixed now Tilling an Acre Currently you can till Dirt, Mud and/or green Grass (not Dead Grass nor Savannah Grass though) to create acres for Crops. Even if you aim at the side or underside of a block, the Plow(-ability) will always plough the upper side of the block. Tilled land also can't be rotated to the side or upside down by usual means. While Seeds can only be planted on tilled land, tree-Saplings or Queen Bees cannot be placed on tilled land in order to be grown. Mushroom Spores can be planted on top of blocks of Dirt, Grass, Mud or tilled land (created from the aforementioned natural blocks with a Plow). Durability The Plow will loose a little bit of durability with every usage until it will fall apart in the end. A Plow can be used 100 times before it will be worn out and vanish. Presently there is no repair function in Creativerse. How to obtain Seeds Currently 4 kinds of Crops exist in Creativerse: Wheat, Turnips, Crisphead Lettuce and Horned Melons. Wheat Seeds can occasionally be acquired as an additional harvest when plucking Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass with an ArcTek Gauntlet. Not when using Excavators though. The other Seeds can currently only be gained by putting wild Crops that you have collected on the surface of the game world into a Processor to process them into Seeds. No crafting recipe is required for this. Horned Melons only grow in Jungle Biomes growing on Detritus and are a particularly rare find. Melons have not yet been experienced spawning on any player-made structure made from Detritus. Turnips can most often be found in Swamplands, but also in Woodlands, Forests and around Mountains, rarely even in Tundras on Dead Grass. Crisphead Lettuce can be found in Woodlands, Forests occasionally in around Mountains, rarely in Tundras on Dead Grass and also rarely in Swamplands. They might even spawn on green blocks of Grass that players place(d) into other biomes like Savannahs. Not many Crops will exist on a game world when you just start playing there, but over time more and more Crops will grow, especially if you stay near suitable biomes with your placer character, and even faster, if the "Pro" game world option "more regrowth" is enabled. If you use Capture Blocks on Crops (no matter if player-grown Crops or Crops that have spawned in the wild), only their according Seeds will be captured and will then be part of the building kits for the created Blueprints afterwards - since Crops themselves cannot be placed into the game world, they can only be put into the slots of display containers, can be fed to Pets and can be consumed from the quickbar with right-click (by default). How to plant Seeds To plant the Seeds, put them into any quick-slot, select that and use right-click to put the seeds onto the tilled land. Only one seed of a stack will then be planted each. You can remove it by pulling it like you usually do to mine or harvest. If seeds sparkle and are not "fallow" they will grow into Crops by themselves. To speed up their growth a bit, you can optionally use Pigsy Droppings as a fertilizer. Tilled land can be re-used (seemingly unlimited times) as long as you plant new seeds soon enough after harvesting Crops that you have grown there before. You should plant Seeds on tilled land as soon as possible, otherwise the tilled land is going to turn to Dirt (even former Mud will turn into Dirt) after a while, and then it can also turn into green Grass if another block of Grass is directly next to it. You can prevent this transformation though by placing any kind of block or item on tilled land until you've collected the Seeds and can sow them. You cannot "move" tilled land though, because it will turn into common Dirt in your quickbar or inventory if you pick up tilled land. Since update R46 ("Galactic"), it should not longer be possible to re-use the same Seeds repeatedly by using Block Phasers to re-sow them automatically again and again right after harvesting the grown Crops. How to water Seeds Just planting Seeds on tilled land won't be enough to make your Seeds grow into Crops. If no moisture is placed close enough, the Seeds will stay "fallow" (written in red letters if you use mouse-over on the seeds) and won't grow. Water, Bog Water or Mineral Water can be used to water Seeds. This moisture needs to be adjacently to the block of tilled land, at least corner touching corner. Anyhow, the moisturing liquid may also be (placed) directly under/below the tilled land. Do not use too much Bog Water within an area though, because that can turn the whole area into infertile land in the worst case! An often used layout for tilling land is to put 3x3 tillable blocks beside each other, then to pull out 1 block in the middle which creates a hole that can be filled with Water or Mineral Water and till the 8 blocks around the liquid. If you put the water below the tilled land though, you can design a freely shaped "garden" with Crops. Or you can also simply build an acre by placing Dirt, Mud or Grass directly over or on an existing ocean or lake. How to fertilize Seeds Seeds will start to grow right after being planted successfully (not when they stay "fallow" though), even when you're offline. Fertilizing Crops will speed up their growth, but will not raise the amount of your harvest noticably. Wheat grows the fastest, Horned Melons grow the slowest of all crops. Wheat needs approx. 50 minutes (real-life-time) to grow from Seeds into ripe plants, even if you're offline. Crisphead Lettuce needs about 60 minutes, Turnips not much longer (ca. 61 minutes), Horned Melons need ca. 90 minutes until they're ripe. Currently, only Pigsy Droppings can be used as a fertilizer, and this is only available from Pigsy Pets. So you need to tame Pigsies or Night Pigsies, Night Hoglets, Ghost Pigsies or Polturpigsies, then feed them, preferably their exact favorite type of Food like shown in their Pet window, and afterwards harvest from them in order to receive this fertilizer. Pigsy Droppings can be used by being placed into the quickbar, then by selecting the according quickslot, point your cursor at the Seeds or Seedlings, finally use right-click or press the according number key twice (by default). You have to aim directly on the Seeds you have planted to make them grow into Seeslings immediately. Fertilizer can also be used on Seedlings (first stage of growth) to spurt their growth into Sprouts. After Crops have reached this growth stage, Sprouts will no longer accept fertilizer. So don't wait too long with fertilizing your Crops if you want to spurt their growth. Tree Saplings, Mushroom Spores and Queen Bees can be fertilized with Pigsy Droppings too. Light "level" In Creativerse, Crops do not need any light to grow. You can grow plants in complete darkness if you like, like underground or inside of building, as long as the other conditions are suitable (not too hot, not too cold, not too high up, with moisture adjacently to each tilled block, and not too much Bog Water nearby). How to harvest Crops You can harvest Crops as soon as they are "ripe" (you can see the description at the bottom of your screen above the quickslots when looking at the crops). Wheat needs approx. 50 minutes (real-life-time) to grow from seeds into ripe plants, even if you're offline. Lettuce needs about 60 minutes, Turnips not much longer (ca. 61 minutes), Horned Melons need ca. 90 minutes until they're ripe. Fertilizer will only reduce these growth times for ca. 15 minutes. If you wait even longer (ca. 24 RL-hours), then the Crops will turn into "grown" crops, and will give a little less (!) harvest than in their optimal "ripe"-stage. Lettuce reaches its "grown"-status the fastest, Horned Melons take the longest. To harvest, simply pull the grown plants with left-click with your ArcTek Gauntlet like you take/mine all the other blocks in Creativerse. Maybe you might want to de-equip your Power Cell first so you won't accidentally also pull any tilled land additionally. It is not recommended to use Excavators, because they will only return 50% of the harvest, and they are rather hard to place in such a way that they will not remove tilled land together with the Crops. WARNING: if growth conditions change while Crops are still growing or have grown, then the Crops will revert back into fallow Seeds. This might happen if the temperature of the environment increases or drops, if the moistening liquid is removed or freezes, if too much bog water is placed nearby, etc.' ' Every 60 seconds the game will check if the requirements for growing seeds are (still) met. This counter starts as soon as the seed is planted (tested as of R30 with Horned Melon Seeds). So if growth requirements are changed, Cropsmight at first not react for up to one minute and then suddenly revert back into - fallow - Seeds. Fallow Seeds Seeds will stay "fallow" if they cannot grow into Crops, such as when no unit of moisture (or only an unsuitable liquid like Molasses, Tar or Corrupted Water) is touching the block of tilled land that you have placed the Seeds onto. Sometimes, Seeds can be "misplaced" by clicking too fast, so that they will either land on ground blocks next to tilled land or float in the air - even if moistened, Seeds will still not grow into Crops if not on tilled land. Seeds will naturally stay fallow on the Lava layer or any other biome that makes a heat meter/scale show up, as it is too hot for them there to grow into plants. Seeds also won't grow in cold, snowy and icy environments, neither on tilled land that is too high up in the sky (over 150 blocks, type // to learn about your exact coordinates). Please note that Seeds will usually stay fallow in cold environments even if you heat up the tilled land by placing Hardened Lava or heat-emitting objects adjacently and moisture them with Mineral Water that won't freeze as quickly as Water would. Crops might also not grow when a pool of Bog Water is nearby - but also in other areas of Swamplands biomes that are rather far away from Bog Water pools, as well as in biomes close to Swamplands. Fallow Seeds cannot be fertilized, so don't worry about wasting Pigsy Droppings. As mentioned; Crops do not need illumination, therefore they can also grow just fine underground on tilled land with moisture nearby, even on the Corruption layer. If Seeds won't grow in a specific surface area, you can try planting them right underground in the Fossil layer or Stalactite layer (or even in the Corruption layer) or higher up in the sky; but not too high, not over 150 at least. Just make sure that the surrounding temperature is not too hot or too cold, and also that Water or Mineral Water or a little Bog Water is (placed) adjacently to each block of tilled land. As a side note: Seeds and Crops at any growth stage cannot be burnt or corrupted. Category:Crafted Category:Tools Category:Food